Silent Jealousy
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Tsuzuki despierta una mañana, y cosas extrañas le pasan [-.- Es extraño, pero leanlo please]


Silent Jealousy  
  
By.- Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Miró a su alrededor desde su lugar en la comoda cama, sus cabellos cafes cayendo desordenados mientras sus violetas ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del nuevo día.  
  
- Yaawwnn... Que bien dormí - se estiró un poco y fue hasta ese momento que sintió como el cuerpo a su lado comenzaba a moverse, con una tierna sonrisa volteo a ver a la delicada silueta que le acompañaba en el lecho, su castaña cabellera contrastaba hermosamente con la palidez de su rostro, sus ojos, de un hermosos verde claro apenas comenzaban a despertar.  
  
- Haai.. buenos días Hiso-chan - saludo el hombre de los iris violetas mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hasta atrapar el de su joven acompañante entre este y el lecho.  
  
- ¡Tsu-Tsuzuki-chan! - respondió el otro sonrojandose, sintiendo como era aprisionado por el mayor, quien le veía con una tierna mirada y una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
- Buen día mi koi - le saludo de nuevo el hombre para despues proceder a capturar sus labios con los propios, en un beso tierno y pausado, haciendo que el mas joven se relajara, ambos recordando la maravillosa noche que acaban de vivir... al fin, despues de meses de "estira y afloja" ambos habían cedido a sus deseos, entregandose el uno al otro, fundiendose en la mas sublime de las entregas, sin importar que no estuviesen vivos ya...  
  
Poco a poco fueron cambiando de posición, siendo ahora Hisoka quien estaba encima. El beso, que inició calmo, pausado, poco a poco fue profundizando y Tsuzuki sintió como este aumentaba en pasión, entrega, fuerza, dolor.  
  
Sin despegar los labios de su, ahora amante, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un par de hermosos y misticos ojos plateados, uno de ellos de un tinte azulado que brillaba con fiereza.  
  
De inmediato se separo y vió con terror como, al intentar ponerse de pie, una cadenas plateadas se lo impedían, dejandolo aprisonado contra el colchon.  
  
- ¿Te alegras de verme, Tsuzuki-chan? - preguntó el hombre de los misticos ojos y platinada cabellera mientras recorrían con el indice desde la base del cuello hasta el vientre del cuerpo desnudo de su prisionero.  
  
- ¡Muraki! - gritó molesto el hombre, tratando inutimente de separase de las cadenas que le impedían moverse.  
  
- ¿Por qué tan molesto, mi querido Tsuzuki-chan? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? - agachó su rostro y le besó con fiereza, logrando abrir un pequeño corte en el labio inferior del hombre de las iris violaceas.  
  
- ¡Sueltame desgraciado! - gritó de nuevo, logrando al fin liberar una mano que fue sujeta por el hombre sobre el, quien no tardo en doblegarla, atandola de nuevo, para luego agachar nuevamente su rostro, esta vez recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo perfecto y atletico que se presentaba ante el como una dulce invitación... una que no dudo en tomar...  
  
- Detente...  
  
Nuevas caricias salvajes, rozando piel con piel, arrancando gemidos de dolor y placer forzado. Blancos dientes, dejando una sangrante marca en el palido pero fornido pecho.  
  
- ¡Detente...!  
  
Manos atrevidas surcando caminos que solo podían conducir al mundo del extasis, labios candentes que jugueteaban con el hermoso ser a su merced, haciendole sufrir.  
  
- ¡DETENTE! - gritó el hombre, levantandose precipitadamente de su lecho, sudoroso y temblando. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a si mismo en su habitación, solo.  
  
- Tsuzuki-san - escuchó como le hablaban y ante el aparecía una silueta por demas conocida.  
  
- Gushoushin... - habló el hombre, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, todo había sido un sueño, un extraño, hermoso y escalofriante sueño, todo estaba bien, aun no conseguían conquistar a su amado Hisoka, pero tampoco había caido ante Muraki.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el pequeño espiritu [N.A.- n.n no se si lo sea, así que gomme] con un tono de voz claramente preocupado.  
  
- Si, estoy bien Gushoushin, solo fue una pesadilla - respondió sonriendole, luego miró su reloj de pulsera y procedio a levantarse, cuando Gushoushin solto un leve gemido de sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Tsuzuki-san! ¡¿Qué es eso?! - De inmediato el ojivioleta volteo hacía donde el ave indicaba, para descibrir una grotesca marca sangrante en su pecho...  
  
[FIN]  
  
. ¡Lo se! Es corto y extraño, pero es que al fin acabo de ver Yami No Matsuei y mi mente me pedía a gritos escribir algo sobre ello, así que salio esto, quizas le continue, quizas no, eso ya lo vere luego... y es que tengo muchos fics activos y otros en proceso, así que no se... quizas si me lo piden...  
  
Cuidense y este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Zhakdna, la adicta a YNM que me dio a conocer la serie [así como yo a ella Gravitation evil grin]  
  
¡Ja Ne! 


End file.
